


Marvel's Spider-Man: Hunter or Hunted?

by TheCursedBlade



Category: Spider-Man (Video Game 2018), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Marvel Universe, Non-Graphic Violence, Post-Spider-Man PS4, Spider-Man PS4, Spider-Man PS4 Spoilers, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 08:34:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16091936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCursedBlade/pseuds/TheCursedBlade
Summary: Peter's life has been pretty good, even after what happened a few months ago. He's back with MJ, their relationship is going better than ever, and he's FAIRLY certain he'll find a new job at some point. That is, until Sergei Kravinoff shows his ugly face in New York City, and threatens everything that Peter has built up in the 6 months.SPOILERS FOR SPIDER-MAN PS4!





	Marvel's Spider-Man: Hunter or Hunted?

**CHAPTER ONE**

_**Hunted, Meet Hunter** _

 

“Would you hurry up already?!” A group of masked thugs stand on a rooftop, all carrying weapons of various kinds; mainly pistols and crowbars. One of them, crouched in front of a locked door, holds a set of lockpicks, fiddling with the mechanism inside the door. He growls as his compatriot complains.

 

“Like you could do any better. It’s a delicate process.” He chews on the inside of his lip as he returns to concentrating on torquing the lock while moving the pins inside up and down, feeling for that little dip in the metal that allows for the lock to move. He feels like he almost has it, he can feel the mechanism begin to loosen, and he’s just about to have it when he feels a tap on his shoulder.

 

He hears the voice before he sees who it’s coming from. The sarcasm drips from the very words coming from the other person’s mouth. “Hold on a second, I don’t remember calling a locksmith!”

 

The thug shoots straight up, stiff as a board, before he quickly reaches into his coat and whips out a handgun. He turns around and spots him; Spider-Man. The white spider makes the superhero stand out, but the criminal, gun-in-hand, doesn’t have much time to react as his hand with the gun in it is immediately webbed to the wall. He grunts in surprise, and reaches up to try to rip the webbing off, before that hand is also glued to the wall by sticky webs. The guy groans, and finally gets the chance to look around.

 

In the time that the thug had been lockpicking, Spidey had taken out his entire group of friends. The masked lockpicker slumps in defeat, and Spider-Man walks to the edge of the building. “Maybe next time, just break the door down. That way, you might actually get your hands on something valuable before I stop you!” He gives a two fingered salute, and leaps off the building as the sound of sirens approach.

 

Firing a web to the building, Spider-Man swings into the night. A ringing in his left ear catches his attention, and his eyes immediately dart to the right side of his screen. A picture of MJ immediately catches his eye, and the corners of his lips turn up in a smile. “Answer,” he says out loud. The call connects, and MJ speaks immediately.

 

“Pete, hey. Done Spider-Manning for the night? If so, come over to my place. I wanna see you.” Her infectiously bubbly tone makes Peter smile, and he nods, speaking with a voice strained from exertion.

 

“Yeah! Of course, I’ll be there soon! Leave the window unlocked, alright?” He reaches the peak of his newest web line and leaps into the air, doing a flip, before diving back towards the ground. The wind whips past his ears, cascading into a whirling cacophony of whistling noises before he finally fires another line and continues to swing.

 

“Sure thing, _tiger_.” She hangs up, and Peter sighs as he continues to swing. As he gets closer and closer to MJ’s apartment, he smiles to himself. Despite all the things he went through a few months before, with Otto and Aunt May… he was doing better than ever. He was more dedicated to protecting the city than ever, and he had a person who supported him and, above all, loved him.

 

 _“You got it real good, Parker,”_ he says to himself. _“Real good.”_

 

**\--- S P I D E R - M A N ---**

 

Peter slowly opens the window to MJ’s apartment, trying not to make too much noise. He didn’t want to be seen by any neighbors, obviously. Plus, surprising MJ was always fun. As he slips inside, and closes the window behind him, he pulls off his mask and tosses it into a corner somewhere. He drops into a crouch, and spots her.

 

She was in the kitchen, probably making something to eat for herself. _“Perfect.”_ He slowly creeps up on her, silent and stealthy, before wrapping his arms around her waist and making some strange noise to startle her.

 

She lets out a small scream, not especially loud, but enough to get Peter to start laughing out loud. MJ fakes a frown and turns around to look at him. “Don’t sneak up on me like that! I’ll have you know that I’m a journalist, and that means I can get you _slandered!_ In the _Daily Bugle,_ no less. Watch out, Spider-Man. Mary Jane Watson is _coming for you…_ ” She gives a small smirk, and after a moment, they both start laughing.

 

Peter finally manages to speak after a moment. “I already had to suffer 3 years of ‘Bugle Abuse’ from Jameson, I’m used to it. Also, was that your best ‘intimidating-journalist’ act? If so, consider me terrified.” The two stare at each other for a moment, before MJ stands up on her tippie-toes to give him a kiss.

 

“I’ll have to make sure to use it on more uncooperative interviewees.” She bites her lips as she returns to making food. Peter sees that she’s making sandwiches for the both of them, and helps her with finishing it up. He carries the plates to the table in front of the couch, sets them down, and looks down at his costume.

 

“I, uh…” He chuckles and fidgets a little, rocking back and forth on his heels. “I should probably change into something that’s not a skintight spider suit, right?” He looks around, and begins to head for the bathroom.

 

MJ watches as he goes. “Who ever said that a skintight spider suit is so bad?” She gives a sly smile, and he looks at her and shakes his head, before going to change. MJ settles down on the couch, pulling out her laptop and doing some writing, before he emerges, dressed in his typical dress shirt and jeans.

 

He comes to sit by her, sitting down on the couch and looking at her as she takes a far-too-large bite of her sandwich, looking rather ridiculous with her right cheek bulged way out. She looks over at him. “What are you staring at?”

 

He snickers and takes a bite of his own sandwich. “Nothing, you just look like a chipmunk right now. That’s all.”

 

She slaps his arm, which causes him to wince and laugh. “I do not look like a chipmunk! You shouldn’t say that to your girlfriend.” She crosses her arms and gives him a look that screams “yeah, take that, Peter Parker.”

 

He groans and shakes his head. “If I promise I won’t call you a chipmunk anymore, will you promise not to ever sing that Spider-Man song you heard anymore. I mean, who even wrote the lyrics? I can’t do whatever a spider can. I don’t lay eggs, or inject venom into people, or...  have 8 eyes!”

 

She swallows her food and bursts out laughing. “Fine, I guess I’ll stop singing the Spider-Man song. Whenever you’re around. When you’re not, I’m gonna spread it to everyone in New York, and then everyone you see will sing it.”

 

He groans, and takes another bite of his sandwich, which he chews and swallows quickly so he can continue conversation. “So, are you working on a new article? It’s always cool to see your name on the latest edition of the Bugle. Though they used to get you to work some _awful_ puff pieces…”

 

She groans. “Ugh, don’t remind me…” She opens her laptop and opens her newest article. “So, there’s this new guy that’s been getting a lot of craze in New York. Big TV personality.” She turns her laptop to show a picture of a rather rough-around-the-edges looking man. He has slicked back black hair, with a horseshoe mustache, and a goatee. In the picture, he’s giving a rather devilish grin. Behind him is a likely photoshopped picture of a lush, dense forest. In the top right of the picture, it says _“Kraven’s Last Hunt.”_

 

MJ points at the man. “That is Sergei Kravinoff. He goes by the show name ‘Kraven the Hunter.’ He’s a genius, invented so many new kinds of technology. Too bad he just uses them to hunt big game on his reality show.” She shrugs. “Supposedly he’s coming here, to New York. He says he’s gonna hunt his biggest target yet, but no one quite knows who it is, or why he’s hunting here. Either way, people are excited.”

 

Peter nods, and smiles. “So you’re writing about him then? Interesting.” He leans back into the couch. “Maybe he’ll hunt down some of my animal-themed enemies. I wouldn’t mind if he took down… I don’t know, that Beetle guy who has been causing me headaches recently.”

 

She laughs and shakes her head. “Well, Beetle could be a high value target. Taking him down would probably net Mr. Kravinoff some fame among New Yorkers. Might be a good move from a PR standpoint, but I’m pretty sure _Kraven’s Last Hunt_ is all about actual animals, not costumed  baddies wielding laser guns and super powers.”

 

He shrugs. “Worth a shot.” He leans forward and shuts her laptop, pulling her closer to lay on his chest. She does just that, scooting over to him and laying against him as they both go silent for a while.

 

Peter is the one who speaks up first. “It’s getting late… think you should head back to your bed? I’ll take the couch, like normal.”

 

MJ looks up at him and groans. “Peter.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Why don’t you just come sleep in my bed for once? It’s nice having someone there, and you practically live here. You come over almost every other day, and have been for around two or so months. It isn’t that strange to come sleep with me.” She giggles, and Peter turns red.

 

“Well, I mean, I just… I just don’t want to be uncomfortable. I mean, don’t want you to… oh forget it.”

 

MJ bursts out laughing, and Peter only gets more embarrassed, but she reaches up to place a hand on her cheek. “Pete. You’re my boyfriend. It isn’t that weird for you to sleep with me, in my bed.” She turns around to face him and places her hands on his cheeks, and stares into his eyes. “You’ll be fine.” She gives him a long kiss, which he reciprocates, but he shakes his head.

 

“No, I can sleep out here. It’s fine. Really.” He nods a few times, as though assuring himself that this is the answer he wants to give, when in reality his mind is screaming _“You idiot, you idiot, you idiot, you IDIOT!”_

 

She looks at him for a moment and nods. “Okay. Well, in that case…” She gives him one last kiss. “Night, tiger.”

 

He continues to mentally berate himself before nodding. “Yeah. Night, MJ.” She stands from the couch, moves her bedroom door, and goes inside. She shuts the door behind her, leaving Peter all alone.

 

He immediately puts his face in his hands and groans. “Real good job, Pete. You really screwed that one up…” He talks quietly to himself, so MJ won’t hear, and lays down on the couch, staring up at the ceiling. “You couldn’t just say ‘Oh yeah, of course, I’ll sleep with you tonight’ or ‘That sounds great, MJ. Let’s do it.’ No. You had to say no.” His eyes dart over to the door, and he scoffs. “If Jameson saw this… I can hear one of his fake headlines already. ‘Polite Peter Parker: Failure at Romance!’ Man, am I glad I quit the Bugle.”

 

After a moment of contemplation, he stands up and walks to the door. As he goes to twist the knob, he finds the door already being opened, and MJ on the other side. His eyes light up. She wasn’t dressed in a whole lot… in fact, not really in much at all.

 

 _“Bra? Check, those are there. Pan-... underwear. Whew, okay, those are on too. Shirt? Nope, pretty sure it’s on the floor next to her bed. Pants? Don’t see those on her person anywhere either.”_ He flushes and feels his cheeks turn red. This was such a _stupid_ thing to get embarrassed about! _“She’s your girlfriend, Parker! Pull it together!”_ But at the same time, he’d never really done anything beyond kissing and cuddling with anyone ever.

 

Beyond words at this point, he stutters over a few sentences in his mind, before he settles on what to say. _“This will make the situation less awkward, I know it.”_ He takes a deep breath, and opens his mouth.

 

“I, uh…”

 

He mentally grimaces. _“‘I, uh?!’_ Really _brain? No, come on, don’t stop working during a time like this, you ca-”_

 

MJ rolls her eyes. “C’mere.” She takes his hand, pulls him into the room, and gives him a long kiss, her hands on his cheeks. He hesitantly wraps his arms around her, and she shuts the door behind both of them.

 

**\-- S P I D E R - M A N --**

 

Peter Parker takes a moment to remember where he is in the morning when he wakes up. He realizes that someone is next to him… someone that doesn’t seem to be wearing a whole lot. _“Or anything at all,”_ he thinks to himself. He blinks his eyes open, and comes to realize that this naked person he’s in bed with is MJ. He takes a moment to remember when he got into MJ’s bed. It also takes him a moment to acknowledge that he, too, has no clothing on. Immediately realizing what must’ve happened last night, he stares in astonishment for a moment, before slowly slides out of bed, and puts some clothes on.

 

He heads to the kitchen, quiet as a mouse, and begins to cook food. He was feeling particularly spry today, and also pretty good about himself, so he feels as though he should put his master chef abilities to use.

 

It doesn’t take long before the smell of bacon, eggs, and toast begins to spread through the house and, as if on queue, MJ emerges from the bedroom, dressed in a tanktop, with her undergarments back on, luckily. He looks up from his cooking and smiles at her. “Hey. Morning.”

 

It looks to Peter like she’s gliding towards him as she wraps her arms around his waist and grins. “Morning. Guess you hit the jackpot last night.”

 

“I, uh… yeah, I guess… guess I did.” He gives a nervous chuckle. He wasn’t sure how comfortable he was with talking about the subject of what they did, but she wasn’t berating him about anything, so he assumed it must be okay. “It was nice. And I didn’t want to wait to thank you or anything, so I decided to make breakfast.”

 

She laughs a little. “Peter, you don’t need to thank me. It was fun for me too.” She pauses for a moment and laughs some more. “Let’s get off the topic. Talking about it too much makes it awkward.” She peers around him at what he’s cooking. “Probably good that you’re using that stuff. I never really eat bacon or eggs, not sure why I even bought it… Guess it was just fate that led you to my apartment, to cook a _‘healthy, nutritious breakfast! After all, breakfast is the most important meal of the day!’_ ” MJ does an imitation of a raspy, old voice, like one belonging to an elderly man.

 

Peter looks at her with a somewhat terrified look on his face. “Please, no. MJ, don’t quote those videos from gym class, they were the _worst_.”

 

MJ shrugs. “I thought they were kinda funny. The guy who did the narration sounded like Mr. Osborn if he had been smoking too much. I remember I used to point it out to Harry, and it’d always creep him out.”

 

Peter nods. “Yeah, he creeped everyone but you out! Those health videos were something sinister, I tell you. Something evil brought them into existence.”

 

The redhead snickers and sighs. “Maybe the narrator’s mother was a demon.” Peter looks at her incredulously and she shrugs. “You said it was something evil that brought it into existence! It wouldn’t be so bad if it wasn’t for the terrifying narrator.”

 

Peter thinks for a moment and nods. “Yeah, you’re right.” He finally finishes his cooking, and plates all the food, setting one down for her, and one for him. He grabs them both a glass of orange juice, and they both sit down on the couch. “So, any more news on that Krebinkrov guy?”

 

MJ opens up her laptop, setting her plate down as she searches. “First off, Kravinoff. Secondly…” She begins to browse results from a search engine, and her eyes light up. “Uh, hey, Pete? You might want to check this out.”

 

She opens a YouTube video, full-screening it as Peter watches it. He doesn’t manage to catch the title before it vanishes.

 

In the video, Kravinoff is surrounded by cameras, microphones, and more. The crowd around him chatters and yells over each other, trying to make their question reach the hunter’s ears, but few manage to over the waterfall of voices collapsing over each other. He holds up his hands to silence the crowd, and they quickly fall quiet.

 

“People of New York City!” He speaks with a somewhat thick Russian accent, but one that isn’t too hard to understand as long as you listen closely. “I have come here with my crew of _‘Kraven’s Last Hunt’_ to begin the chase of my newest target! Surely, you must be wondering who my quarry is? Who in New York City can bring me fame and fortune? There is only one, and I will speak to him directly.”

 

Kravinoff leans in towards one of the cameras, and the view of the video switches to the one that’s being leaned towards. The TV personality has a toothy smirk on his face, and he delivers a simple, succinct message.

 

“Spider-Man… whoever you are under that mask, it does not matter. Your masked vigilante actions have caused enough trouble in New York. You were responsible for the release of a deadly biological weapon. So heed my warning, _insect._ ” He stands to his full height, and his voice drops to a deep rumble.

 

“I am coming for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Hopefully my obvious allusions to Peter and MJ “doing it” weren’t too intrusive! I wanted to set the stage as to where their relationship is after the whole Doc Ock thing in the game, so apologies if it threw the pacing off.
> 
> Also, I know we didn't have much Spider-Manning in this chapter, but I mainly wanted to focus on the Peter side of things. Spider-Man will get more of a focus next episode. Thanks for reading!


End file.
